


a small twist to the past

by streakmad29



Series: Alexis G. Dinozzo [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shannon and Kelly died in the crash everyone forgot about Alexis Gibbs, the three week old baby Shannon never told her husband about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a small twist to the past

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from ncis but I do own Alexis.

Detective Anthony Dinozzo knew when he got the call out it was going to be bad. He had expected the scene to be cleared and hearing the tiny wail as he looked over the driver of the car, who had most definitely been shot, gave him a fright. 

He glanced around for his partner, knowing that when it came to children, no one was better than Daniel Williams. Not seeing him near by, he braced himself and made to get into the back. Seeing a blanket covering what he thought was a car seat he moved slowly to remove it.

Seeing green eyes almost the same shade as his own, had him stepping back. The tiny wail that came next had him picking up the baby before he could stop to think about it. The crying stopped almost straight away. "Hello gorgeous," Tony whispered as he made his way out of the car.

As soon as he was out his partner was by his side. "Tell me she wasn't in that car for two hours by herself," Daniel Williams exclaimed. "Danny," Tony started, "Please don't start. Let's just get her to the hospital and make sure she's ok."

Danny nodded and lead the way to their car. "Your going to have to hold her," he told Tony. "Might be better in the back so," Tony muttered almost to himself. Danny held the door open for him and strapped him in. "Gee Danny not in front of the baby," Tony joked with a half smile, eyes still locked on the baby. 

"We haven't even had her a few minutes and already she's ruining our sex life," Danny teased back as he eased the car out onto the road. Tony gave a small laugh and said," I think your Navy Seal might have something to say about that."

Danny glanced back at Tony and said seriously, "Tony you know that if you want, you are the only one Stephen would welcome with open arms. We love you." Tony blushed red and whispered, " And I love you guys. But I'm selfish. I want the man I love all to myself. I won't share." 

When they arrived at the hospital, the baby was whisked away from Tony. He stood there feeling empty handed as he stared after the nurse. "I think whoever you end up with is going to have to share you with that little girl," Danny told Tony with a sad smile. 

"Little girl like her has to have family somewhere," Tony replied," Someone will claim her. And if they don't, well then I'm going to be here for her." "You won't be alone," Danny promised, "And you know my mother classes you as one of her own, so you'll have her as well." 

Tony smiled at Danny and then sat down to wait for an update on the baby. They must of sat there for three hours before the nurse reappeared with the baby. "Congratulations gentlemen, you have a very healthy baby here," she told them as she handed the baby back to Tony. 

"Well then daddy to be what do you want to do now?" Danny asked. "Now we find out what happened to this little ones mother and sister. And who is around to look after her," Tony told him. "You know," Danny began, "You look natural with her in your arms." 

"Being honest," Tony smiled at the baby, "She feels like she belongs there. I never wanted children Danny but holding this little one I feels like she's mine." Danny smiled at him and promised "Some day that little girl will call you daddy. And I'll dress up as santa for you every Christmas." 

Two hours later and Agent Mike Franks was telling them that the little girl was Alexis Gibbs and that she had no one to claim her and that she would have to go to child protection services. Tony was furious and rang up everyone who owned him a favour. Two months later and he was the proud father of Alexis G. Dinozzo.


End file.
